1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembly of a chip antenna and a circuit board, and relates more particularly to an assembly of a chip antenna and a circuit board including a ground layer that can radiate electromagnetic energy with the chip antenna.
2. Background
Due to the increasing need for high data column transmission, the technology for broadening of wireless networks is developing quickly. For example, the worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMax) technique supported strongly by international major companies such as Intel Corporation is rapidly emerging. According to the 802.16e standard, if the WiMax technique is applied, the wireless transmission frequency used between mobile devices such as notebooks and base stations can be in a range of from 2 to 6 GHZ, consequently capable of transmitting video and audio contents with better quality and instant messages.
In addition to the WiMax standard, the present invention can be embodied compliant with wireless standards such as GSM, DCS/PCS, GPS, BT, WiLan, WiFi, etc., and is not limited to the above-mentioned transmission bandwidths and methods of signal transmission.
During the rapid development of the communication industry, the performance of antennas has been a major key factor to the overall performance of wireless communication devices. However, as electronic devices are required to be compact, the antennas cannot perform as required within targeted frequency bands. Poor performance reflects the design difficulty of the antennas. Specifically, when the radiation metal surface area of a chip antenna is reduced, the electromagnetic wave emission efficiency of the antenna is decreased.
Thus, the issues relating to the reduced bandwidths and efficiencies of antennas due to miniaturization need to be resolved.